


Love me hard, love me true.

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 1st POV, A/B/O, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Sex, Scars, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: “I love you” Adam whispers.Both Gansey and I smile and kiss him on the cheek once more, but soon the chaste kisses turn dirty as the adrenaline and tension gets to us.Suddenly, I feel them shift. Adam presses against my back, Gansey against my front. I feel Adam’s hard cock press against my ass. He feels hot, a rock hard line as he slowly grinds against me while mouthing at my neck. Gansey’s own hard length is pressed hotly into my hip and he begins to grind against me as well, sucking sloppy hickeys onto my collarbone, and right behind my ear.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 6





	Love me hard, love me true.

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All characters are 19, all characters are in a consensual polyamory relationship, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, analytical Omega Werewolf (this isn’t exactly plot relevant except at the very beginning, but it’s mainly info for the sake of context). Before this scene, around 1 month before, our characters got into a nasty fight and ended up breaking things off. Around 2 weeks before this scene, they reconciled and began dating once more. I’m probably gonna write both the fight and reconciliation scenes at some point, but for now, enjoy this self-indulgent nonsense! This is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback is much appreciated!!

“So...”, I muttered, hesitantly, “my heat starts tomorrow.”

Both boys stare at me. Gansey has a careful look of vague curiosity, and Adam’s face is displaying simple attention. I avoid their gazes and look down at the soft cream coloured blanket of our bed.

“Look...I...I know that you may not trust me as much anymore, or that you are at least trying to build back that trust. So I understand if you both would prefer not to be there for the next three days.”

Silence. It’s nerve wracking. My pulse is loud in my ears as I wait for them to say something. When the silence stretches to an almost unbearable degree and I decide that I’m gonna say something, a soft “What?” greets my ears. I look up to see both Adam and Gansey regarding me with matching looks of confusion. I can’t tell which one said it, but for all intents and purposes it could have been both. Gansey clears his throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

Adam hums in agreement. Now it’s my turn to be confused.

“What do you mean you don’t understand?”

“Why don’t you think we trust you?” Adam says with a probing and yet soft gaze.

I falter at that, remembering that fateful night. The night we broke up. The night I betrayed their trust. 

I guess my train of thought must be written plain across my face, cause next thing I know both of them are in front of me, touching my face, arms, hands.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, darling, don’t cry.” Adam murmurs softly as he brushes the tears that I didn’t even notice were falling away.

Gansey lifts my left hand and places a gentle kiss on it. When he looks up at me, I feel my heart flutter. The light shinning through the window causes a slight glare on his glasses, but it does nothing to hide the passionate intensity behind his lovely hazel eyes.

“It’s alright, baby.” He smiles softly, but before either one can do anything else I’m shoving myself off the bed and pacing.

“How can you say that?” I grip back, “How can you both say that it’s alright when it’s not! I should have told you what I was doing! I shouldn’t have tried to protect you by keeping things from you! I shouldn’t have let my anger get the best of me! I shouldn’t have left! I should’ve-I should’ve done right by you both but I didn’t! So how can you possibly say that it’s ok!?!”

I’m sobbing uncontrollably and I hate it. I don’t want them to see me like this, so I cover my face with my hands and force myself to take measured breaths. I hear the bed shift as two bodies lift off it, but I don’t dare move my hands, not yet. Suddenly, there’s a warm hand on my side, while another pair is gently tugging at my hands. I let them drop, and look into the eyes of the boys that I fell in love with.

Gansey has the most lovely smile. Well, the most lovely smile when he’s being genuine, when he’s truly being himself. It’s all soft and bright and loving and just...gorgeous.

Adam’s eyes are my absolute favourite thing. Pools of deep blue that hold such gravity to them. They are enchanting, they pull you in and before you know it you have been caught by his riptide, but amazingly you aren’t afraid, cause you know he will do anything for you, even if sometimes he doesn’t like to show it.

“Darling,” Adam’s honey sweet voice drawls softly, “we never stopped trusting you.”

“Nor loving you.” Gansey murmurs.

“Really? Are you sure?” I ask, anxious, “Please don’t just say that because you think it’ll make me feel better. I want you both to actually want to be with me. And if you don’t that’s ok, as long as you both are happy and...and yeah.”

Gansey gently rubs my cheekbone with his thumb and leans in. My heart is beating out of my chest. Adam squeezes my side gently. Gansey’s lips are so soft, just a press of lips against lips. It’s warm, it’s nice, it’s...gone.

He pulls away and I chase after his lips, an amused chuckle greeting me instead. I open my eyes and give both of them an unamused raised eyebrow, which only makes the previous chuckle turn into laughing, and soon, I’m laughing along with them.

Eventually, the laughter dies down, and we all just stand there for a moment, foreheads pressed together, holding each other, basking in the moment, in the care.

“I love you both, so much.” I murmur softly.

“I love you both too.” Gansey says with a smile.

Adam remains silent for a moment, before he surges forward and crashes his lips against mine. It’s unleashed passion and love and my breath is immediately stolen from me. He pulls away slowly, and then proceeds to kiss Gansey in the same passionate way. I smile softly and squeeze both of them tighter. Adam and Gansey pull away from each other, and I lean in to kiss both their cheeks.

“I love you” Adam whispers. 

Both Gansey and I smile and kiss him on the cheek once more, but soon the chaste kisses turn dirty as the adrenaline and tension gets to us.

Suddenly, I feel them shift. Adam presses against my back, Gansey against my front. I feel Adam’s hard cock press against my ass. He feels hot, a rock hard line as he slowly grinds against me while mouthing at my neck. Gansey’s own hard length is pressed hotly into my hip and he begins to grind against me as well, sucking sloppy hickeys onto my collarbone, and right behind my ear. They’ve both always had a thing for marking me, and I honestly cannot complain.

I thread one hand into Adam’s uneven sandy curls behind me, and my other hand goes to roughly grip Gansey’s bicep, all hard muscle from his rowing team. I tug softly on Adam’s hair, eliciting a soft groan, which draws a sound from me as well. I feel Gansey smile against his place on my neck. His lips slowly trail up to whisper into my ear.

“You like this? You like being pressed between us, when we’re hard and aching to fuck you t’ill you can’t fucking walk?”

I let out a helpless moan at that, which makes both boys buck harder against me. Adam chuckles slightly and pulls away from my neck, talking to Gansey over my shoulder.

“I think the little slut likes it, Gans.”, his Henrietta accent only makes me wetter, “I get her ass.”

Gansey must make some movement of ascent, cause next thing I know my shirt is being stripped off and both their hands are running up and down my torso. Adam’s hands go up to massage my still covered breasts while Gansey removes his own shirt. I’m suddenly very much distracted by the expanse of smooth creamy skin, of softly outlined abs and of strong shoulders. I arch my back and gasp out a moan as Adam grinds against me once more.

“You like looking at Gansey? Does it make you wet imagining him picking you up and shoving you against the wall, your legs around his waist, as he holds you up with his strong arms? Hm?”

Gansey’s eyes are lidded, watching us both, watching as Adam continues to make me spiral in pleasure. Suddenly, Gansey comes really close and harshly cups me over my jeans, and grinds the heel of his hand roughly onto my clit, making me whine softly. He comes close and rasps huskily, his lips a hairbreadth away from pressing against mine.

“Adam asked you a question, gorgeous.”

It takes me a little while to gather my bearings enough to get any words out. Eventually, all I manage to stutter out is a breathy “Yes”, but clearly both boys are not satisfied with that answer.

“Yes what, hm?” Adam murmurs against my neck.

I’m about to answer when suddenly I feel hot breath caress me close to my core, over my jeans. My hips jolt as I cry out, but Gansey grabs them harshly and shoves them back against Adam, pinning me once again between them.

“God, you’re so sensitive,” Gansey mutters, almost to himself. But then, in a far more dominating voice that makes my legs shake, he looks up at me from his place on his knees, eyes burning, “Be a good little slut and answer Adam’s question.” There goes all my inhibitions.

“Yes,” I gasp out, “yes, I want...I want you to pin me...I want...please fuck me...both of you please please please.”

I have my eyes closed, but I can feel Adam press a satisfied grin to my neck while he whispers a soft “Good girl” at the same time that Gansey presses his hot mouth over my jean clad core. I cry out once more and attempt to buck my hips into the sensation.

Suddenly, I’m being thrown on the bed. Adam is stripping his shirt and pants off, Gansey ridding himself of the same offending article of clothing, until they’re both only in their boxer briefs, staring at me so heatedly that I whimper involuntarily.

I begin wiggling out of my jeans when I look up and notice that they are making out. It’s hot and heated, all tongues and wet lips and breathy pants and hands groping all over and I can’t breath all of a sudden. They are both so freaking hot and so freaking beautiful I can’t stand it. I let out another small helpless whine, and it pulls their attention back to me. They languidly part from each other’s lips before they all of a sudden are clambering on the bed and my jeans are being flung across the room. Gansey has removed his glasses in the shuffle, eyes now a little more squinty than before, but no less prurient.

I’m pushed onto my back, a question in my eyes as they do so. Adam kisses my bare stomach.

“Let us take care of you, beautiful.” Gansey rasps against my lips, before passionately closing the gap. I feel his tongue sweep against my bottom lip, and my mouth drops open for him with a breathy moan as he explores my mouth with his tongue. He pulls and bites my bottom lip slightly at the same time that Adam places a heated kiss against my panty covered core. I gasp loudly and arch my back, a hand shooting down to tangle in Adam’s hair while the other tries to find purchase amongst the hard planes of Gansey’s back. I moan long and loud when Adam does it again, a little harder this time.

“Fuck,” Adam drawls against my core, “you make such pretty noises for us, Artemis.”

I blush at his words, the hand that had been on Gansey’s back coming up to cover my mouth, before being roughly pinned beside my head by said boy.

“No”, Gansey’s voice is like liquid fire, “let us hear you. Let us hear how much of a slut you are for us.”

I whine involuntarily at that, the blush spreading down my chest. Adam starts to trail his kisses higher, up my stomach and over my covered breasts. I notice Gansey’s hand that isn’t pinning my own drift down Adam’s broad shoulders, down his scarred back, before landing on his ass and squeezing. Adam groans softly into my skin at that. I feel like I’m burning. God, they are so fucking hot.

Gansey then begins to trail kisses lower while Adam claims my lips in turn. Adam and Gansey kiss very differently. Gansey’s kisses are passion, care, gentle authority, careful attention. Adam kisses as if it’s the last thing he’ll be able to do, as if he’ll never have another chance. Adam kisses as if he’s got all the time in the world, but also as if he’s got none at all.

Like before, he steals my breath away. Our tongues battle for dominance, a battle I know he enjoys way too much, before I fall back and allow him to kiss me so much deeper, allowing me to feel all the words he still struggles to say sometimes, all the emotions he sometimes can’t even admit he feels to himself. I kiss back just as deep, putting all my love, care, and lust into it, making sure he feels it. I bite gently at his bottom lip, and I feel his groan vibrate against my lips. 

I trail a hand down his lithe but strong chest built from hours upon hours of manual labour. I drag my fingers lightly and lovingly over some old scars, delighting in his shiver as I caress him. I trace one of his nipples with the tips of my fingers, and he lets out another shuddering moan at that. I trail my hands even lower and grip his cock through his underwear. He breaks the kiss then to suck in a harsh breath, hips almost involuntarily rocking into my palm. I let a smirk grace my lips at his reaction. I turn my head and see Gansey palming himself, his cock leaking a dark spot of precum on his underwear as he gets off to Adam and I making out. His hazel eyes are very very dark, almost swallowed by his pupil. 

I chuckle softly, drawing both of their gazes to my face.

“I don’t know about you both,” my voice is already a lot more raw than I was expecting, “but I’m all for moving this show along.”

Gansey’s lips morph into a dangerous smile and Adam begins unhooking my bra.

I let out a wild gasp when both boys wrap their lips around my nipples, sucking and biting. My hands tangle in their respective hairs, my back arching and pushing my breasts harder against them, a plea for more on the tip of my tongue. They must sense this, cause suddenly Gansey is sucking a little harder while Adam pulls away and begins to tease my nipple with his long, deft fingers. Adam trails kisses back up my chest toward my mouth as I struggle to catch my breath, all while immediately losing it not soon after when Gansey chooses that exact moment to bite just right.

“Darling”, Adam murmurs, “look at me.”

Through hitching breaths and panting moans, I manage to open my eyes and stare into his blue ones. His sandy curls stick to his forehead a little, cheeks flushed pink. He smiles softly.

“Hey.”

“H-hey.”

His hands move to cup my right breast within his big hand, and squeezes.

“Have I ever told you,” he continues, “how much I fucking love your breasts?” 

All I can do is whimper as he and Gansey continue to touch me. 

“They fit so well in my hand,” Adam breaths against my lips, “so fucking gorgeous, slut.”

I bite my lip to hold back a moan trying to escape, when suddenly, Adam’s thumb is on my bottom lip, pulling it away from my teeth. 

“None of that, sugar,” Adam drawls, an absolutely mischievous look in his eyes, “open that slutty mouth wide for daddy.”

My mouth drops open obediently, and he sticks two fingers into my mouth. I immediately close my lips and suck. I feel him push his fingers in deep and press down on my tongue, a muffled moan escaping from me. He begins fucking his fingers in and out. I hear my name being groaned, and I flutter my eyes open.

“There we go,” Gansey murmurs, while gripping my hip tight in one hand, the other palming at his cock, “so fucking pretty, lips stretched around Adam’s fingers. You like that? You imagining it’s his cock instead of his fingers fucking into your mouth, hm?”

I moan around Adam’s fingers once again, back arching slightly at the visual, and I hear a pair of bitten off curses. Slick noises suddenly greet my ears, and I open my eyes once again. I’m really having a hard time keeping them open, the pleasure coursing through me in waves too intense, despite neither one of them really doing anything. 

Gansey and Adam are kissing again, Gansey’s hand that had been on my hip was now shoved inside Adam’s boxer briefs, stroking his cock. Adam has one hand roughly gripping the back of Gansey’s neck while he continues to fuck my mouth with his fingers. I raise one hand to alternate between running fingers across Gansey’s pale abs and Adam’s slightly scarred and freckled tan chest, the other drifting down and slipping under my panties to rub at myself, feeling even more turned on then before seeing my boyfriends kiss.

My hips twitch and buck as I begin getting rough with myself, drawing the attention of both boys. In a flash, Gansey is wrenching my hand away from myself and pinning it roughly to the bed, and Adam has removed his fingers from my mouth to now press them around my throat. I look at them, and my breath catches at the intense look in both of their eyes. 

“What have we told you about touching yourself without permission, Artemis?” Gansey mutters darkly.

“I’m sorry...”

I’m not.

Gansey’s eyes darken more as Adam increases the pressure around my throat ever so slightly, making my next inhale drag a bit.

“I’m sorry what?” Gansey practically growls.

I know what he wants, but I coyly refrain from answering him. Suddenly, my panties are being roughly pulled off, and two fingers are shoved deep within me. A broken cry escapes me, and I try to buck my hips into it, but both Adam and Gansey make sure that I remain pinned.

“Answer me.”

My resolve snaps in two.

“I’m,” I’m panting hard, can barely catch my breath, “I’m sorry m-Master.”

Gansey’s lips pull up into a slow smile, like molasses. He leans down and sucks a rough hickey into my neck.

“Good girl”

I moan brokenly once again as his fingers begin fucking into me slowly as he apologetically kisses a spot behind my ear. I gently free my hand from being pinned by him and run it through his chestnut hair, letting him know that I’m ok. Despite the three of us having many long talks regarding what we do and don’t like in the bedroom, Gansey’s always been hesitant in regards to getting rough with Adam and I, and when he does, he usually needs reassurance that he hasn’t hurt us. Adam is a little less hesitant, trusting us to let him know if he’s gone too far, but his care and concern is evident in the way that he slowly lets go of my throat, presses a gentle kiss against my lips, and then one against Gansey’s shoulder. It’s a soft, tender moment. A moment that is yet again rendered filthy when Gansey twists his fingers roughly and my hips twitch violently. Gansey presses his forehead against my shoulder, hips thrusting gently against my thigh, while Adam presses a biting kiss to my hip bone and groans out a soft curse.

As Gansey continues to stretch and gently fuck my pussy open on his fingers, Adam reaches over into our nightstand for the lube.

When he returns, he’s gently guiding a pillow under my hips, and situating himself more firmly between my legs, which jostles Gansey from his place a little, much to Gansey’s mild irritation, which he makes known by a huff and a hickey sucked into Adam’s neck. Adam and I lock eyes, a helpless moan escaping me as Gansey continues to finger fuck me, now a little more roughly to distract me while Adam warms up the lube and gently spreads my thighs some more, running his hands reverently along the stretch marks there. He traces my hole, and I throw my head back. Gansey’s fingers twist, Adam sucks a hickey onto my hipbone, and I can’t help moaning out both their names. Adam then takes that as his cue to slowly ease his middle finger into me, all while peppering kisses up and down my thighs. 

It’s tight, and it hurts a little, but I try to force myself to relax. I know that this is nothing in comparison to Adam’s cock.

Speaking of, both Adam and Gansey’s dicks are…stuff of dreams.

Gansey’s is cut, thick, and comes up at about 7 and a half inches long. It’s got veins twisting up the sides, and he always leaks so much when he’s turned on.

Adam’s is uncut. His isn’t as thick as Gansey’s, but comes up at around 8 and a half inches. I love wrapping my lips around his tip and just sucking. It always gets such a pretty reaction, his hips twitchy and impatient to fuck into my mouth.

I groan deeply at this, my head still thrown back.

One finger morphs into two, and then two becomes three. All the while, both boys have reduced me to an incoherent, moaning mess.

“I think she’s ready, Gans.” Adam drawls, but it’s slightly strained. Gansey simply hums in return, too entranced by the combined sight of his and Adam’s fingers sinking into my respective holes.

“Please...” I moan out, desperate.

Their fingers still, I whine. They look at each other, look at me. My hips twitch, fighting the urge to fuck myself on their fingers. I whine again, this time with another murmured “please”.

Their fingers are suddenly thrusting in and out of me roughly and quickly, and I choke on a gasp, my hips trying to meet their fingers. But both their hands are on my hips, yet again pinning me. I whimper helplessly as they begin to mercilessly fuck me on their fingers. I feel hot breath ghost up my neck, and when I turn to look, Gansey is very close. So close I can see how his pupils dilate further, can see his hazel eyes glancing down at my lips, can see the way he bites his bottom lip.

“Cum for us, gorgeous.” Gansey’s voice is husky and dark, just that side of dominant, “Cum on our fingers like the beautiful little cock slut you are for us.”

I moan at his words, and subsequently even louder when Adam begins sucking and lapping at my clit. I’m digging my hand in his hair, trying to keep him there, and the other is desperately searching for purchase. Gansey takes my hand and brings it toward his lips, sucking my index and middle finger into his warm mouth. My eyes zero in on his lips as they suck and lap at my fingers. When I look back up at his eyes, they are filled with amusement and arousal. Another harsh suck at my clit has me closing my eyes once more and crying out. I’m almost there, it’s too much, I wanna cum, I can’t...

“That’s it, beautiful,” Gansey murmurs against my ear, “just let go, come on, we’ve got you.”

My mouth is wide open, my pussy is pulsing around Gansey’s fingers, and I can feel myself twitching around Adam’s. Almost there.

Adam is thrusting and roughly quirking a finger against my clit.

“Cum, slut.” His Henrietta accent commands.

I see white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I come to, it’s to soft kisses being peppered all over my face and neck, and two warm hands running all over my body.

“There you are, darling.”

I open my eyes and am greeted with the deep blue of Adam’s. His pupils are still dilated, but his expression is much softer and loving than the commanding dark one he had earlier.

I feel a kiss behind my ear and turn to meet Gansey’s warm hazel eyes. Arousal is still present, but like Adam’s, his expression is more loving than dominant.

“How are you feeling?” Gansey hums against my neck, kissing it once more.

I simply give a hum of my own in reply, smiling softly while I start running my hands over their naked chests and backs. My smile only grows when I feel their still hard cocks twitching softly against my thighs, now no longer covered by their boxer briefs. I slowly trail my hands down, and wrap them around their shafts. Both boys release surprised and slightly punched out moans when I begin gently jacking them off.

“You boys still wanna fuck me?” My voice is teasing and light, and when their gazes snap up to mine, I can’t help but grin teasingly at them while running my thumb over their slits.

That seems to jog both of them into motion, because I’m suddenly being flipped and am straddling Gansey’s hips.

His strong hands grip my waist, steadying me. I feel Adam’s calloused hands wrap around my torso, not really doing anything other than gently running up and down my slightly shaking abdomen.

They urge me to rise up on my knees slightly, and as I do, I feel Adam gently press three fingers into me. I bite back a soft moan. Adam thrusts in and out a couple times, spreading his fingers, before he deems me stretched enough. He ghosts his lips across my ear.

“You ready for Gansey’s cock, darling?”

I gasp out a “yes” as I feel Gansey adjust himself a little, and then suddenly I feel the head of his cock against my hole. I shudder, and with Gansey’s hands on my waist, and Adam’s running up and down my thighs, I begin sinking down on Gansey.

It’s a little slow at first, but when his head finally slips inside, I release a slightly chocked moan while Gansey’s fingers tighten around my waist, a groan escaping him. Adam is kissing my neck, and I begin slowly rocking myself down, the boy beneath me staying very still while he lets me adjust to his size.

Finally, my hips are flush against his, and we both release a heavy breath. Gansey pulls me down, and I go easily, our lips slotting together as we pant slightly into each other’s mouths. I feel Adam plaster himself to my back, peppering kisses along my nape. He gently brings lube slick fingers to my other hole, and then slips them inside. I let out a slightly overwhelmed noise against Gansey’s lips, and he groans against mine when I tighten around him. Adam yet again fucks me gently on his fingers, stretching and testing, before finally pulling his fingers out, leaving me temporarily empty there before I feel the head of his long cock against me. I feel him bend down towards my ear.

“Ready, sugar?”

I moan helplessly and bury my face in Gansey’s neck in response. Said boy’s hands are currently running and squeezing periodically all over my body, but mainly touching my thighs and hips. 

Adam begins pushing in, and I lose my breath all in one go. 

“Baby?”

I look at Gansey, another sound slipping past my lips as Adam begins slowly thrusting forward, slipping further inside.

“Keep looking at me, beautiful.”

I do, and slowly, Adam is finally completely inside me. I drop my head into Gansey’s neck as I take a moment to adjust to how full I feel with both of their large cocks inside me, claiming me as theirs and theirs alone.

It’s this very thought, and the fact that they are both so sweetly patiently waiting for me to adjust while running their hands up and down my body, that gets me to gently roll my hips backwards against them both. Their moans are like sweet music against my ears. I smirk and do it again. I feel a slap against my ass and hands tightening on my waist. I gasp, arching my back.

“Fuck,” Adam mutters, “You’ll take what we give you and like it, understood, slut?”

I moan, nodding my head.

“Use your voice.” Gansey’s voice is back to being dominant and commanding.

I lift my head up from Gansey’s neck, look at Adam over my shoulder with the most innocent look I can muster, and say “Yes, daddy.”

Another muttered curse. A rough thrust. Moans.

Both boys begin to roughly thrust into me, building up a punishing rhythm. I simply cling to Gansey with one hand, and wrap the other around Adam’s nape, pulling him closer to me.

The feeling of both their cocks driving in and out of me is overwhelming. Everything is kinda fuzzy at the edges, and my senses are filled with their heavy moans and groans, their hands grabbing and holding me, their lips kissing mine, kissing each other’s, and kissing everywhere. I can’t think, all I feel is AdamGanseyAdamGansey.

I realize that I’m moaning their names like a mantra, but the voice doesn’t sound like my own.

“You’re such a dirty slut for us, huh?” Adam groans out, “So willing to take it. Such a good little girl.”

“Do you feel full?” Gansey moans, “Full with Adam and I, fucking into you? Reminding you of your place, of who you belong to?”

“Yes!” I cry out.

A rough slap to my thigh.

“Yes what, little cockslut?” 

“Yes, Master!”

Gansey throws his head back in ecstasy.

“Good...fuck...good slut.”

Calloused hands are spanking my ass roughly, and I whine.

“You’ve got such a sweet ass, darling.” I feel myself become even wetter and I tighten around them at Adam’s voice. “So fucking thick and perfect. Fuck.”

Another spank followed by another whine.

“Do you like getting your ass spanked?”

“Yes.”

Spank, whine.

“I asked if you like getting your ass spanked, slut!”

“Yes!”

Spank, cry.

“Yes, daddy!”

His and Gansey’s thrusts become rougher, faster.

“Good slut” Adam pants, “Good little fucking slut.”

Adam leans over and kisses Gansey roughly over my shoulder, their thrusts angling just right and making me writhe in pure ecstasy.

We continue like this, my pleasure mounting higher and higher.

“I want...I want”

“What do you want, gorgeous?” Gansey’s voice is warm and low in my ear.

“I want...”

A dark chuckle from behind.

“Does the little slut wanna cum?”

I moan and cry out while nodding my head.

“Well you can’t come yet”, Adam growls, and I whine in displeasure, “Not until you tell us who you belong to.”

I whimper and whine once more as I try to get a sentence out, but anytime I get close to actually getting words to form, they thrust harder and faster, subsequently making me lose all ability to speak once more.

“Come on, beautiful,” Gansey murmurs, a smile in his voice, “Who do you belong to? Who are the only one’s who get to see you like this, naked and so fucking hot? Who do you submit so gorgeously to? Who owns you, baby? Who are you a slut for?”

I pant and moan a little while longer before I finally manage to get out, “You...you both...do...ah!”

“Louder.” Adam demands.

“You both do!”

“Louder, slut!”

“You both do!” I cry out, broken and just about ready to explode, “Please, please, please let me cum Master. Please let me cum daddy, please!”

Both boys groan out expletives.

“What do you think, Gans?” Adam pants out, “You think our little slut’s earned herself the permission to cum?”

They both thrust a couple more times before Gansey musters an answer.

“Yeah, I think so.” Gansey moans, “Fuck, she’s been such a good girl, so obedient.”

I whine. Gansey comes close to my ear.

“Cum for us.”

I whimper and cry out. I’m almost there, almost there.

Suddenly, they both thrust harshly, both of them clearly just waiting for me to cum so they can too. Adam’s mouth is right beside my ear when he commands “Now.” and then I’m gone.

Pure ecstasy runs through my veins as I vaguely register crying out both of their names as I cum around both their cocks. They are both panting and moaning, working me through my orgasm and chasing their own. All at once I feel them both cum with punched out groans of my name and each other’s, their cocks pulsing inside me. They thrust feebly, riding out their respective orgasms, and I hold them both while they do it, kissing and caressing them gently while we all come down from our highs.

Once we are finally relaxed again, they both pull out. It makes a loud squelching noise that I frown distantly at, and I whine softly at the now empty feeling. I feel the bed shift, and then someone is picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the bathroom. I hear the sound of the shower being turned on, and then I’m being gently guided under the spray while pressed between both of my boys while they hold my shaking form up. 

We wash ourselves off gently but hurriedly, and then we are all going to the washroom and cuddling up in bed. Adam is half draped over my back, his leg tangled with both Gansey’s and I’s, and Gansey has his nose buried in my slightly damp hair, hands trailing gently across both Adam and I.

I sigh contently, feeling sleep tugging at the edges of my senses.

Just as I’m about to drift off, I hear Gansey mutter a soft, “I love you both.”

Adam presses his “I love you” in the form of a kiss against my nape, and a kiss on Gansey’s forehead.

As I allow myself to drift further and further down the abyss that is sleep, wrapped up the in arms of the amazing boys that I love, I murmur “I love you both so so much.”

And with the pleasant feeling of warmth and love all around me and in the pit of my stomach, I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the utter insanity that my brain comes up with in the early morning hours! Again, this is my first fanfic, so constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
